Ordinarily, printed return address system design 100, as shown for example in prior art FIG. 5, incorporates an in-line vacuum belt feed system 110 that feeds media to receive image thereon. The system utilizes multiple friction retard feeders 120, 122, 124, and 126 dedicated to feeding blank envelopes onto the in-line vacuum belt system 110 for feeding into a high speed ink jet printer that includes ink jet print head 130. The envelopes are then fed through an ultraviolet curing station 140, quality assurance station 150 and then for removal at a subsequent station. In order to limit the number of feeders required, but allow for the option of printing on either side of the envelopes, it is best to set up the feeders once to feed the envelopes in one orientation either face up or face down, as opposed to, a time consuming set-up of each feeder and adjust for each particular media as is presently required. The system will then take these envelopes and print either on the face side or flap side depending on the job. To increase throughput and to reduce operator setup errors, the system downstream of the feeders must be able present either the face or flap side to the printer depending on the job requirement without operator intervention. To meet the high thru-put requirements, the system needs to be able to do this reconfiguration on the fly between job runs and it must be able to invert and transport at high speeds.